Rain
by Adrienne Channing
Summary: Left behind and almost forgotten, Chrno has a moment of inner turmoil and contemplation. Completed
1. Rain

Rain

By Weaver Goddess

_

* * *

_

_Wash away the thoughts inside_

_That keep my mind away from you_

Can you see me, Rosette? Are you looking down on me from wherever you are? It's funny, everything has moved on now. Everyone is gone, the order closed down. Nothing is left here except memories- sad memories echoing from the past. Sad memories, and me.

_No more love and no more pride_

_And thoughts are all I have to do_

They eventually gave up on trying to make me leave, you know. Azmaria, and your brother. Did you know they eventually ended up together? They looked happy the last time I saw them. They told me it was time to move on- and that they were to be married. I refused. Both to leave, and to acknowledge their happiness. It wasn't fair. Why did he, who had caused so much grievance and chaos in his life, get to end up happily, while you, the purest and kindest person I have ever known…

_Remember when it rained_

_I felt the ground and looked up high and called_

_Your name_

Gods, Rosette. Why did you have to go? I miss you, I NEED you. But you can't answer me, can you? You can never answer, and it's all because of me. I KNEW what you were getting into. I KNEW the consequences. I prepared myself for the day your time would run out. But then, why did it still hurt? Why did it feel like my heart had been ripped out?

_Remember when it rained_

_In the darkness I remain_

I should never have let you make the contract. I should never had let you been dragged into this whole mess. I can berate myself all I want about this, but the fact remains. I did, and now you have paid the consequences.

_Tears of hope run down my skin_

_Tears for you that will not dry_

Oh Rosette, I hope you can see me now, hear me. Everyday, the moments play over and over again in my mind. Those last moments you had on earth. I never got to say good-bye. I never…never got to tell you that I loved you. I loved you more than I can ever express. You were my light in life, the glue that kept me bound here. I though I knew pain when Magdalene died because of me, but it was nothing, nothing compared to this agony.

_They magnify the one within_

_And let the outside slowly die_

I don't know how long it has been since that horrible day. Years? Months? Days? I no longer care. Did you know that it is raining today? It was raining that day too. You didn't like the rain much, as I recall. You knew that you couldn't go out and do what you wanted. I used to like the rain. Now, I loathe it. Is the sky mourning for you like I am? Does it even remember who you were? Everything seems to have forgotten. The spring comes, the plants thrive, and peace and laughter carry on the wind. Those are the days I shut the window and turn away.

_Remember when it rained_

_I felt the ground and looked up high and called_

_Your name_

Does the sun remember your smiling face? Your cheerful bubbly nature? Your tiny fits of annoyance and anger that we all used to laugh about? I know that it didn't love you like I did. Even when you used to "beat me up", I tolerated it, knowing all the while that I could easily overpower you. But it was an excuse to get close to you. No matter the pain it caused for me. Maybe that's why it hurts so much now. Closeness was what led to this. If you had never known me…you would have lived. And loved. And eventually died, surrounded by those you cared for. Not like what really happened. What was it like, Rosette? Alone and afraid, while I fought against Aion and your brother. I was there though, there to hold you in my arms as you breathed your last. But not there quickly enough. You died too soon, Rosette. Too soon! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! Why, God? Why her! Why not me! I was the tainted one, the sinner! She didn't deserve this!

_Remember when it rained_

_In the water I remain_

I hate you, God. But, I don't loathe you, as much as I loathe myself. Rosette? Do you know what happened after, Rosette? After I killed you? They took you home, and burned your body, scattering you to the winds, to visit distant lands like you always dreamed. They left me nothing to mourn. Alone, alone. I'm all alone. Everyone's gone, Rosette. Gone. You, the nuns, you brother, God, all gone. I am truly cursed.

_Running down…_

I'll be with you soon, Rosette. Even though I gained my horns at the end, I can't bear to use them. I destroyed them. So I'll slowly starve, Rosette. Die withered from the lack of energy, my soul joining yours in the Astral Stream. Maybe someday we'll be able to live again, this time with each other. …Although, do I even have a soul anymore? I don't know. I guess I'll find out. Good-bye Rosette. I'll see you soon. And…

I'm sorry.


	2. A New Beginning

Rain

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

Much thanks to the ones who reviewed the first chapter! I love you all! 

JasmineScent85- Wow! My first reviewer! o I really glad you liked it! It took me **forever** to get the wording just right, and I'm glad it turned out okay! I really worried no one would like it!

Manda-chan: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I can't believe you reviewed my fic! (Hyperventilates) "We're not worthy!" …Ahem. Sorry about that… It's just that you're one of my favorite writers on the whole site! It's an honor to hear from you!

Pyro the dark angel: I'm sorry you thought it was that sad! But, I'm glad you think it's good. That's what I was trying for anyway. XD

Outsane: I didn't mean to make you cry! Well, actually that's what I was aiming for. I glad you liked it!

* * *

He turned slowly away from the window and moved into the deeper recesses of the room. The dark and cool area where he could mourn and brood, as he liked. He smiled faintly to himself. This was Rosette's room, long ago. 

'It figures,' he thought. 'The only time I'm allowed to live in her room, she's not here to call me a pervert and force me to leave…' In the darkest corner of the room was the bed where he slept, when he chose to sleep. This too, was Rosette's but he had moved it away from the window. There were too many hurtful memories associated with its location.

The old bedsprings creaked as he sat down, adding to the gloomy atmosphere. The rain still pattered softly outside, giving life to the otherwise dead buildings, now covered in ivy. His eyes roved over the little knickknacks scattered throughout the room, landing on one item in particular. His crimson orbs filled with glistening tears as he gazed upon the now silent watch. The surface was black and dead, showing no sign of the life that once filled it.

Memories rushed back to the violet haired devil, making him shudder in grief. Rosette smiling. Rosette fighting. Rosette holding him. Rosette getting yelled at by Sister Kate. Rosette…dying. He pulled his knees up to his chest, grasping them tightly with his hands. He laid his forehead against them, closing his eyes. It was of no use though. The tears slipped through and soaked his pants, leaving a dark stain on the black cloth. His whole body shook with the suppressed sobs, making the bed quake with him.

"Chrno…" 

He raised his head suddenly, looking wildly about the room. He could have sworn that he had heard her voice, like she was right next to him. When his search proved fruitless, he sighed, an even deeper melancholy seeping through him. He stretched out across the bed face down in the pillow. The tears kept coming.

"_Chrno!"_

That time he knew he had heard her! He leapt to his feet, and began to search wildly throughout the room, tossing things everywhere in his frantic movements. Again, nothing. Not even a hint of her. He plopped down on the floor, in the midst of a pile of old treasures.

'I wonder if I'm finally going insane…' he thought to himself, smiling wryly.

"_Dammit, Chrno, I'm trying to talk to you!"_

"Rosette…?" He wondered aloud softly, raising his still streaming eyes towards the heavens. Nothing was there, but he could now sense her presence all around him.

"_No…this is your conscience!"_

He smiled softly, the tears coming even harder now, in the joy of hearing her voice. "Yes, Rosette?" He queried quietly, afraid that if he spoke she would disappear again.

_She sighed. "Chrno…" she began, "You have to let me go."_

He blinked, uncomprehending what she had said. Let her…go?

"_Chrno, you and I can't move on until you let my memory rest. You're living on borrowed time already."_

He shook his head wildly, his hair swirling around him in a violet hurricane. "Let you go Rosette?" he exclaimed. "Let you go? Never!" When she made no response, he continued. "You were everything to me! I can't let you go just like that! I can't lose you again!"

"_Baka!" she growled at him. "If I could do it, I would smack you! I never left! I've been here, with you, ever since I died! Chrno, I died. I'm not afraid to admit it! It happens to everyone, eventually. It just happened to me sooner than most."_

Surprise washed over Chrno as he thought back and realized he _hadn't_ been alone. There had always been a small comforting presence nagging at the edge of his consciousness. A soft smile spread gradually over his lips as he thought, unbeknownst to him. The otherworldly presence began to brighten throughout the room, enveloping Chrno in its light.

He looked around, surprised but feeling better than he had in years. Suddenly, there was someone beside him, dressed in a long blue dress that matched her eyes. Crimson met sapphire, and the world stood still. Wordlessly, he ran to her, gathering her into his arms. She returned the embrace with equal passion. He held her for what seemed eons, before making up his mind to do what should have been done long ago. He shifted a little, so that his mouth was next to her ear. He watched carefully for any signs of resistance. There were none.

He parted his lips softly, and whispered carefully into her ear. "Rosette…I should have told you this a long time ago, but I didn't have the courage then. I do now. I understand if you don't feel the same but… Rosette…I love you." He closed his eyes, waiting for her reaction, whether it be rejection, or even anger. Nothing of the sort happened. He felt her cheeks widen into an ear-splitting smile. Pulling back a little, he gazed down into her beautiful face.

She pulled him a little closer to her. "Chrno…you silly goose. Of course of love you too." She reached up and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, showing her wordlessly the love he felt for her. Then, eventually they parted and grasped the other's hand in theirs, smiled, and walked off towards the steady green glow of the Astral Stream. Looking back for a moment, Chrno saw his still form lying on the ground in the cold dark room. He didn't care. He shifted his gaze back to his lover, as they slowly disappeared into the light.

* * *

Outside, two apostles watched as the stream in the sky that only they could see brightened for a moment, and then faded from view. The younger smiled at the older, happy tears running down her pale cheeks. The older brushed his honey-blond hair from his eyes and wiped a stray tear of his own away, as they headed inside. 

'May you be able to have a happy life together, Rosette and Chrno…' he thought as they came into the devil's room and gazed upon the body therein. For the first time in years, the devil looked peaceful, a small smile stretched across his cold still face.

* * *

September 12, 1995 

It was the first day of kindergarten. A small violet haired boy watched from the window as his mother drove away. He whimpered softly, sucking on the ends of his short braid. He wanted his momma, the other kids looked scary and mean. His teacher, a busty young redhead smiled and took him by the hand, leading him towards a group of young students. As he released her hand and walked towards the others she watched him go, she narrowing her eyes slightly. He was so like another boy she used to know.

The young boy sat on the edges of the mess of noisy children, nervous about joining in. He was about to go and find another place to play when a hand reached out and stopped him. It was a girl, with honey-blond hair that was put up in two short braids, not unlike his own. She grinned at him.

"Hi! I'm Rosette, and this is my brother Joshua! He's younger than me, but he's smart, so they let him comes anyway." From across the room, a small boy, hearing his name called, glanced up from the picture book he was looking at, and waved. His sister continued.

"Are you new? What's your name?" she queried, her blue eyes bright.

He could barely stammer out his name to this overly energetic girl. "C-Chrno…" he trailed off. She smiled.

"See, that's not hard! I need to go see if Joshua's okay now, okay? Bye-bye!" she called as she skipped off towards her brother. Chrno watched them go, a faintly questioning look in his eyes. Had he ever seen her before? He sighed softly and turned to go find a toy when another hand stopped him, this one belonging to a boy looking around a year older than him. The boy scowled at him, showing a missing tooth, as he sized Chrno up. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Lame! Why would Rosette want to talk with a baby like you? You're not even big enough to be in here!" he spat, jealously showing in his eyes.

Chrno blanched. What had he done wrong? He moved to edge away, to find the teacher, when the other saw the movement. He lashed out harshly, shoving Chrno to the ground. He clenched his fists and advanced towards the younger boy, when another voice stopped him.

"Hey Billy! Stop being mean to Chrno! He's my friend! Rosette stood there, huffing angrily at the gap-toothed youth. The boy paled and started muttering things under his breath as her left the scene. The other kids who had gathered around began to disperse slowly. Chrno was still on the floor, unsure of what to make of the situation. Finally he looked up at Rosette.

"Why did you do that?" he queried softly, curiosity radiating from his gaze and cocking his head slightly to the side. A light pale rose tint slowly covered her cheeks.

"Umm…" she stammered. "Well, you're really nice and cool, even if you're not so brave. Do you want to be friends?"

He hesitated for a moment and then nodded. A grin slid over Rosette's face. Stooping down, she offered Chrno her hand to help him up. He looked up at her for a moment longer, and then grasped her hand in his. When she had finished pulling him up, she turned to him and smiled.

"Come on!" she cried. "Let's go see what Joshua's doing!" That being said, she ran off, tugging Chrno along with her. He relaxed as they ran, knowing somewhere deep down that this was the beginning of a new destiny.

Owari.

* * *

Yay! It's done! I hope I didn't screw things up too bad. Oh, well. Hey everyone, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested, let me know through a review or e-mail! Thanks for stopping by! 

Weaver Goddess


End file.
